


Nature Or Not?

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Nature Versus Nurture, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikky’s torn; he wants to be good, but his hands seem to have a mind of their own…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Bikky, Petty theft is in his nature,’ at fic_promptly.

Bikky wants to be good, and he does try, because he knows Ryo expects him to be, and he really wants to make Ryo happy, but… Are criminal tendencies genetic or something? Is it simply in his nature? He has what one of his teachers calls ‘sticky fingers’, things just seem to attach themselves to his hands and find their way into his pockets, his book bag, and so on. Candy bars are easy to deal with; he can simply eat the evidence, but that time with the bicycle wheels… not so much.

It was fun though, and he did score a personal best, even if Ryo wasn’t too happy about it and he had to give them all back. Probably just as well since he didn’t really have anywhere to put them. Bicycle wheels take up a lot of space, even without the rest of the bike attached. Smaller things are way easier to hide.

He’d overheard the perv one night last week telling Ryo not to worry, that it was just a phase and Bikky would grow out of it in time. “Look at me,” Dee had said. “I used to be just as bad as the brat but now I’m a cop, upholding law and order, payin’ my taxes and everything!” That had made Ryo laugh.

So maybe it’ll be okay, maybe it’s not that Bikky’s dad was a petty criminal so Bikky has no choice but to be one too, like father like son. Maybe it’s not really in his nature, and maybe if he tries really hard he can stop taking things that don’t belong to him. Then he won’t have to see that disappointed expression on Ryo’s face every time he finds something in Bikky’s pockets that shouldn’t be there. Maybe there’s hope for him, and he’ll grow out of it just like Dee says.

Bikky decides if that’s the case, then he just needs to make up his mind once and for all not be a petty criminal, and so that’s what he’s gonna do.

Starting tomorrow.

The End


End file.
